


Only A Little Bit

by TheDreamingCat42



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Animoo, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Mount Ebbott, My First Work in This Fandom, fallen human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamingCat42/pseuds/TheDreamingCat42
Summary: The mystery of how much it would hurt to fall down Mount Ebbott.Just a little gift for a friend who is new here :)





	Only A Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rezza_bel_4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezza_bel_4/gifts).



> Welcome Rezzabel and any other people that have wandered here, I'm half asleep and ill, but eh. Enjoy!

"If you fell down Mount Ebbott do you think it would hurt?" a girl asked her friend as if it was the most important question in the world.

The friend paused for a second before she said "I'll go check"

"Wait what?"

* * *

 

"OWCH!"

"Oh you poor dear human are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine random goat lady!"

Toriel stared at the small human, confused at how calm it was at everything that had happened, "Are you sure? You just fell a really long way!"

"Nope I'm fine! It only hurt a little bit, not that much. I went ow but then I was fine because it only hurt a little bit" the human replied happily.

* * *

"So she had just fallen down the mountain but she was fine!" Toriel told the voice from the other side of the door, "she acted like nothing had happened!!!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! All they said was 'Nope I'm fine! It only hurt a little bit, not that much. I went ow but then I was fine because it only hurt a little bit'"

"Wow, that's a hard-core human," Sans said, "I'd love to meet them!"

"That might take a while, they're trying to pole vault out of there at the moment." Toriel replied, seemingly exhausted.

"Will that work?"

"No."

"Huh."

* * *

"So Paps this human fell down but they were perfectly fine!" Sans told his brother.

"That was a short bedtime story." said a rather disappointed Papyrus.

"It's not done yet!" Sans yelled impatiently, he loved his brother but uuuuurrrrgggggg.

"Well go on then" Paps said, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"So according to the human it only hurts a little bit, not that much when you fall down the mountain. She went ow but then she was fine because it only hurt a little bit." Sans explained.

"Do you think the human will want spaghetti?"

"...Ask Undyne."

* * *

"So she fell down the mountain but she was fine! Apparently it only hurts a little bit, not that much. She went ow but then she was fine because it only hurt a little bit" Papyrus told his fish-lady mentor as she taught him how to make spaghetti. (Sentences I didn't think I would ever say.)

"She sounds like a true warrior, shame she's a human," Undyne said, obviously plotting her battle plan for the new human, "but why did you tell me Papyrus?"

"Three reasons:

  1. You're my friend
  2. You love humans!
  3. I want to make spaghetti for them"



"Three responses:

  1. Am I?
  2. No I don't
  3. The human won't want spaghetti"



"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Suuuuuurrrrreeeeee"

"Why don't I ask Alphys, she'll know for sure."

"Okay!"

"Bye Papyrus."

"NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEHHH!"

* * *

 

"So anyway he wants to make spaghetti for the human but I don't think she'll like it" Undyne yelled, she was actually pretty calm, that was just her normal way of speaking.

"Oh right..." Alphys stuttered, "what we're you saying about the human falling down?"

"What? Why do you want to know about that?" Undyne said shocked.

"It's an important scientific discovery!"

"So?"

"I'm a scientist!"

"Well I'm not gonna tell ya!" Undyne pouted.

"If you tell me, I'll watch anim- I mean, Human History films with you" Alphys said, knowing Undyne would love to watch animoo.

"Fine! The human said it only hurt a little bit, not that much. I think she went ow but then she was fine because it only hurt a little bit."

* * *

 

"Oh darliiiinnnngggg, that's fascinating" Mettaton purred

"I know! You would've thought it would hurt a lot, but no!" Alphas stuttered in excitement.

"Well I have to be off then, places to go, people to see"

"Wait! Come back!" Alphys yelled.

* * *

**On the surface**

The small girl from the start sat silently, waiting for her friend to return when suddenly a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see a strange looking person doing a rather impressive high kick staring down at her.

"Umm... hello?" the girl said unquestioningly.

"Hello Rezzabel! I am here to inform you that 'It only hurt a little bit, not that much. She went ow but then she was fine because it only hurt a little bit'" Mettaton said enthusiastically.

"You what?"

"You know, you asked Dreaming Cat if it would hurt when falling down Mount Ebbott and that's the response."

"Huh, well where is she then?"

"In the Underground with a successful career as a pole volter and all the spaghetti she could ever want!"

"Oh"

**Reader: that wasn't a great ending was it**

**Me: what do you mean!?**

**Reader: They said 'oh' and then that was it**

**Me: WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME I AM TIRED JHFGGNUKUJHGHUKUJVFFFH!!!!**

**Reader: *backs away***

 

 

 

 


End file.
